


Last Man Standing

by Gigs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigs/pseuds/Gigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very vaguely based off of the Let's Play of the same name. Very vaguely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

Michael stumbled and fell to one knee in the blood soaked sand of the training arena, freezing as Ryan’s blade flicked immediately to his collarbone. Their chests heaved and the air misted with the sweat that coated them. Their King’s hand came down, calling the bout to an end; and after a swig of wine his words rang out declaring Ryan the victor. The scowl on Michael’s face vanished immediately as Ryan pulled him to his feet clapping him on the back in congratulations and swearing up and down that he’d been practicing for a fortnight since this bout had been announced and how in the hell did Ryan move so fucking fast? Ryan laughed and inspected the cut he’d given Michael’s arm. The younger man waved him off with a self-deprecating shrug.

“My own fault,” he said as he gave King Geoffrey the cursory bows, “I swore not to go all out at you and I did.” He scrubbed a hand across his sweaty face ruefully. “You’re as fast as me I always forget that and you...you don’t get all clouded with anger.” He shook hands with his fellow swordsman, “still...I’ve got years on you so just you fucking wait!” He grinned and stalked out of the arena to where the castle physicians hovered, already attending their defeated comrades who’d also lost to Ryan.

“I look forward to it,” Ryan called after him, whirling his sword around to meet Gavin’s surprise attack. The younger man, dressed in his customary camouflaged chainmail looked disappointed at having been blocked, tested the strength of Ryan’s sword arm before dancing backwards a few steps across the stained sand. Ryan had to admit that he’d gotten closer than he usually did. He turned to face him head on, bloodied kilt swinging about his legs, muscles burning ready to keep fighting. Gavin was silent, rare for him, a fact which indicated he was deeply concentrated on the fight they had at hand. He’d never gotten this far in a competition before usually yielding to Jack’s ridiculously strong axe or being tired out and making a wrong step when matched with the equally as lithe and quick footed Ray. Against Ryan...it rarely ended well for him on the sand. Not wanting to hurt him too badly Ryan would incapacitate him with ease, making fun of Gavin’s eclectic lackadaisical attack style and severely lesser strength, with a swift kick to the knees to bring him down or a sword hilt to the back of the neck.

This would end the bouts between them with ease but later, when they were alone and Ryan pressed a kiss to the bruises he’d given him Gavin would recoil or be so vicious in their love making that Ryan was left wondering if he’d decided to let a mountain lion share his bed with the scratches, bites and aches he had afterwards.

Watching Gavin now, pacing in his catlike manner in small circles across the arena, he thought the comparison was perhaps a bit too fitting. There had been a reservation in Gavin’s eyes when he’d been blocked by Ryan before; clearly he’d been expecting to be knocked out swiftly. Ryan felt his muscles clench and roll under his chest plate. The desire to fight was dancing in his body, from the way his sparring partner was shifting to and fro across the sand it was for him to. Well then. It would appear they were equal. He’d give Gavin the fight he needed then he’d fuck him. He gave Gavin a grin and twirled his sword expertly round once, taunting. 

It worked. They came together in a whirling flash of steel and their matching Ramsey green armour. To onlookers the orange of Ryan’s kilt blurred into the kicking of reddened sand and the air rang with the slide of steel as Gavin, to everyone’s surprise, met Ryan’s sword strokes again and again. Minutes flew by as they twisted and lunged for each other. Ryan’s sword seemed to phase through Gavin’s skin, never quite landing a blow while Gavin’s twin blades missed Ryan’s muscled mass more times than it seemed possible. Ryan was impressed he had to admit. Not that Gavin had missed him so many times, he was well aware of his own abilities but of the smile stretched across Gavin’s concentrated face as he evaded a lazy punch that Ryan had thrown to alarm him. He was enjoying himself Ryan noticed.

He was also making Ryan look bad. His youthful handsome face was shiny with sweat and his eyes were bright as he turned and whirled out of the path of Ryan’s usually deadly accuracy. It was time to play dirty. Ryan kicked sand upwards sidestepping to catch a downward swing on his broadsword. Flicking that up, he hooked Gavin’s left foot and spun him hand grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and sword resting on the juncture of throat and shoulder. Gavin swore loudly and stiffened, relaxing only when Geoff’s hand came slicing down and he gave a booming screeching laugh declaring Ryan the overall winner and if anyone cared they were all going to get drunk now in the main hall.

Gavin and Ryan bowed to their King and left the arena for the attendants to rake over the bloodied sand with fresh, erasing the efforts of the day.

While none of the bouts had been particularly vicious, they’d all given each other cuts and bruises that needed attending, all except Ryan and Gavin that is who’d emerged unscathed. Ryan put a hand on the small of Gavin’s back for a moment, as he apologised to Jack for the shin-kick. Jack shrugged it off his pretty wife admonishing Ryan for damaging her husband. There was humour in her voice though. Gavin leaned into Ryan’s palm briefly before setting off for the stairs to their rooms. Making a show of sighing and adjusting his armour Ryan left in the same direction, clapping a hand to Ray’s good shoulder as he went. “That fucking axe of Jack’s” the younger man griped as a physician massaged the bad one. “I forget how damn strong he is and try to block it every time.”

“You’ll learn one day,” Ryan replied over his shoulder.

Taking the stairs two at a time he raced to his room. There’d be a hot bath there to soak off the sweat, blood and dust and to alleviate the muscle pain he’d undoubtedly have after so much exertion. There’d also be a Gavin. Ryan’s cock stirred under his kilt, a reaction that made quick walking a little difficult.

He opened the door to his room stepping inside and locking it in one fluid motion. Eyes adjusting to the brighter light, courtesy of a fire in the grate he saw Gavin leant against his four poster bed watching him with hooded eyes.

~

He just stood in the doorway, kilt mildly tented with promise and Gavin’s fingers inch to rip it from him, to hold him close without the dampness of bloodstained fabric touching his skin. He wanted Ryan to take him hard, best him in bed as he had done in the training grounds today.

It was...undeniably sensual the way Ryan disarmed predators. In a way that made Gavin gulp and question his own inclinations and desires. Gavin’s light tunic and britches suddenly felt far too tight for the simple action of him leaning against his bed post; while Ryan soaked off the worst of the blood and sweat in the large tub before the fire.

Ryan had had his back to him, swiftly washing the worst of his exertions from his face and forearms but then he turned. He shifted from foot to foot, hands stroking at the inflamed skin where his chest plate had rubbed through his once white tunic, the constant movement ensuring his muscles did not seize too soon after the fights. His eyes were aflame with a hunger, the same Gavin wished to be fulfilled on his part. His body ached to be touched by those hands, to be gripped the way Ryan did his sword, to feel that warrior’s body on his. He wanted Ryan oh so close and opened his mouth to say as much when Ryan moved, too large to move that softly it would seem but then he was there, kissing and pulling at Gavin’s laces to push his britches down. Gavin gasped a thank you into Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan pulled back momentarily,

“For fighting me properly.” Gavin continued words stretching into a grin as their erections knocked against each other.

“I’m hoping it’s not the only thing you’ll thank me for today,” Ryan chuckled sending vibrations through his body and Gavin’s in turn.

Gavin gave a full body shudder as he felt himself harden and thicken, his mind full of the thought of Ryan taking him. The thought occurred to Ryan too as he bodily lifted Gavin with ease.

They moved as one mass of limbs and squawks, from Gavin, as they fell on the bed. Gavin grappled with his laces, shoving his own britches down before wrinkling his nose in disgust at Ryan’s bloody kilt still at his hips. He reached for it and had his hands batted away as Ryan freed himself from the undergarments he wore underneath his kilt, erection spring proudly up, tenting the kilt like some erotic joke.

Ryan shucked it off with a chuckle and said, his voice thick but questioning. “I want to fuck you in it one day...god I want you to feel the fight as I fuck you.” As he spoke he pumped his dick, hand wet with the slick from the jar Gavin kept for just these moments. “I want to take you right after battle, both of us all wild looking, I just...push you over a pile of whatever’s convenient and take you.” Gavin spread his legs for Ryan to move between bucking against him with a groan. “Hell if the court weren’t there to oversee us I’d have had you right there on the sand.” Ryan’s slicked thumb slid into Gavin’s hole with ease and he raised an eyebrow while Gavin flushed with embarrassment, “god you’re still open from this morning.”

Gavin raised his hips and fucked back on Ryan’s thumb and fingers as they stared at each other, breath heavy as they recalled that morning’s encounter. Gavin’s hands fisted in the furs that covered Ryan’s bed as Ryan fingered him. It had been languorous. Knowing they had to spend the latter half of the day fighting they had been gentle and slow. Ryan curled up behind Gavin in his bed, his breath huffing on the shell of Gavin’s ear sweet as sunrise with slow steady thrusts, Gavin pushing back on his thick cock with little whimpers of pleasure. It had been stupidly romantic and the opposite of what was occurring here.

Ryan crooked his thick fingers inside of Gavin laughing heartily as Gavin gave an undignified squeak as the fingers brushed his prostate.  

He turned Gavin onto his knees, large hands sliding up and down the length of his body to rest on his hips. His cock pressed hard against Gavin’s ass and the younger man shuddered in anticipation. Ryan lined himself up with Gavin’s hole, sliding in with a sharp thrust. Gavin yelped as his body filled, head falling to the pillows as Ryan bottomed out. The carnal heat was thrumming in his head. Sheathed inside Gavin he groaned, finally where he wanted to be during that damn fight. His hands squeezed Gavin’s hips and he began to move.

He pounded Gavin deeply, the roar of the fight in his muscles as he took him hard. Gavin gasped and arched his back as Ryan fucked him. His hands clenched in the furs of their, if he could call it their, bed and his mouth was slack as Ryan moved inside him. There was no tenderness here just passion and the room took on the sounds of the fierce slap of skin on skin as the fast thrusts continued to wreck them both, the bed creaked and sighed as Gavin moaned. He tried to push back to meet Ryan’s nearly brutal thrusts but his legs and arms shook with the pleasure that he could barely think through. He felt utterly used as Ryan’s tight grip on his hips brought him back again and again and he _loved it._

Ryan shifted, hands sliding forward to Gavin’s shoulders to push himself deeper inside Gavin. Gavin choked then and he bucked back against Ryan with a groan of his name that elicited a half roar from Ryan who moved again. Plastered to Gavin’s back, hips to arse-cheeks, his hands searching to interlock fingers with Gavin he paused. The bed which had been rocking with them groaned to a brief swaying halt. Gavin took a great ragged breath in that moment, the heat and sensation were dizzying.

“I feel so full...fuck Ry-,” he moaned as Ryan bit into his shoulder, a savage kiss, and began to move. So close now every shudder and swallowed sound could be heard. Not a gap of space was between them; sweat kept Ryan’s muscled chest to Gavin’s unblemished back. Ryan humped him deeply, barely pulling out before thrusting almost viciously back in. His hips were hammering and Gavin could barely make a noise other than a broken moan of his name.

With Ryan so close he felt like he was burning. His body was singing and that familiar fire that Ryan had been stoking all the time he fucked Gavin suddenly turned into an inferno and raced through his body, and he was coming so hard his vision went black or he screwed his eyes shut he’s unable to tell which. Ryan choked his name and followed suit, thrusting so deep Gavin thought he would break for how good and how raw it was.

They shuddered together as Ryan came inside him with a gasping half-prayer half-Gavin. He withdrew slowly and flopped to one side breathing deeply. They lay like that for some time, utterly drained from what they’d just done.

“Next time...” Gavin said, his voice ragged from shouting and moaning. Ryan hummed rolling back over to look at him. Gavin winced and sighed as Ryan’s fingers pushed into him to tease at his fluttering muscles slicked with Ryan’s come. “Not now obviously...” Ryan nodded with a yawn but continued fingering Gavin. “I’d like to ride you...”

Gavin’s words turned into a moan that was of pleasure but also mildly of pain because gods he was tender and Ryan rolled on top of him to kiss him, the tip of his burgeoning erection sliding into Gavin’s stretched hole.

“You’re a fool but the most goddamn handsome fool I know,” Ryan murmured. He circled his hips slowly evidently enjoying the burn on his muscles and the look of pleasure of Gavin’s face. “You can’t say things like that and then expect me to not want you again.” Gavin laughed as Ryan grumbled. The comfortable weight of Ryan on top of him was better than any amount of wolf furs to keep him warm.

Ryan looked thoughtfully down at where the head of his dick disappeared into Gavin. “I thought I’d be done for the day after that but you here all post-coital and tempting and shit,” he gave a small thrust that had Gavin canting his hips to get him deeper, the sweetest of sighs escaping his kiss reddened lips. “...I do have that plan of trying to make you scream like a woman.” He pulled Gavin’s right leg over his hip as he slid home Gavin bucking below him with a satisfied smile.

Then Ryan’s stomach gave an ominous rumble and they both laughed as seconds later Gavin’s gave an even louder reply.

“Maybe dinner is needed,” Gavin suggested suddenly away of how hungry he in fact was. Ryan agreed and glanced down at where they were joined.

“Honestly you look so fucked right now it’d taken me less than a minute,” he confessed. “I’ll be gentle if you need me to be.”

Gavin punched him on the arm, wrapping his legs around Ryan’s body and pulling him closer. “Be quick,” he murmured, “I’m bloody starving.” Ryan kissed him soundly, hand reaching down to stroke Gavin slowly as he resumed his movement.

“Feels so fucking good,” Gavin found himself moaning, the words torn from his throat as Ryan’s dick slid into him deeper. They moved quickly but carefully together and as promised Ryan’s hips began to stutter and his slow murmur of how good a fighter Gavin had been that day faltered into a quiet repetition of the word “fuck” as he climaxed. He finished Gavin off by taking him into his mouth hands gently holding his hips as Gavin’s hands tangled in his hair.

They washed quickly in the still vaguely warm bath and changed into loose court clothes. As Gavin laced up his boots he said, “I sincerely hope that wasn’t your attempt at making me...what was it?” he grinned at Ryan as he stood to unlock the door, “scream like a chambermaid?”

“I said scream like a woman,” Ryan replied pulling a shirt over his tunic against the cold, “I never stated that the woman had to have a specific job. Besides,” he continued as they stepped out into the hallway and began to make their way towards food and company, “there’s always tomorrow.”

 


End file.
